Brave Frontier x Pokemon: Summoners' Clash!
by Brave.Frontier.Works
Summary: Six extremely strong Summoners (one for each element) have been chosen to go to the world of Pokemon and let trainers try to defeat them...if the Trainer defeats all six of the strongest Summoners of Grand Gaia, then he or she and face all six of them in the Unova League. Trainer Lilac will strive to defeat these, but only the first three can face them. Can she make it?


**A.N. - **Hi people! I'm back with another fanfiction I hope you enjoy it. So...my other fanfiction, Hellfire's Symphony...I'll switch off between this story and that story. So after this update, I'll go and update Hellfire's Symphony. Anyhow...enjoy!

Yes this is taking place in the Unova region.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison P.O.V.<strong>

I stretched my arms out as I had finally arrived to Striaton City. It was a nice city, and the gym here was a restaurant. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining it's golden shine, with the exceptions of a few thin clouds, the sky was clear and blue. Pidoves flew past through the sky, making their high bird noises. I listened, taking in the natural noises of the city, doors splitting open with a clink, people talking to each other, and trainers heading to the Pokemon center.

I'm Allison, a Summoner who comes from a different dimension...a world where there's peace between other Summoners. I specialize in Fire element units and I was sent here with five other people who are the same as me: their Summoners. However each one specializes in a different element.

Now when I'm speaking about elements, their different. In Grand Gaia, where I come from, the elements include Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark. I haven't run into them yet, but the Champion, whose name was Alder, had explained to me about why I and five other people were sent here in the Pokemon world...well to be more specific, the Unova region.

Here's what he said to me: _"You must be the Summoner Allison, am I correct?"_

_I nodded, not knowing what to say with such strong-looking guy in front of me...well he is strong; he's the Pokemon champion. No champion is weak._

_"Good. Now I sent five other people and what you have to do is wander about the Unova region and find any Challenger...in other words, a trainer. What I want you to do is use your...what was it...oh yes, units, and battle. If that trainer wins against all six of you individually, then she or he may challenge all six of you at once, with the Challenger using all six of his or her Pokemon, and the six of you using one of your units from a batch."_

_I nodded with understanding. _

I continued to wander around until I was completely lost. I was good at battling, but I was bad at directions. I looked around until a boy a little older than me tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned around slowly and I scanned him up and down.

He had light green hair and slightly darker green eyes, and he wore a white suit shirt, a green bow tie, a black and gray vest with gold buttons and black shoes with gold buckles. He was charming, I'll have to admit.

He smiled in a welcoming way before asking, "are you lost?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Are you looking for the Striaton Gym?" He asked.

I shook my head and I finally managed to say something back to him: "um...my name is Allison, and I come from a place called Grand Gaia..."

My voice trailed off as the boy introduced himself suddenly, "my name is Cilan. It's a pleasure."

I opened my mouth to reply back to Cilan, but he simply kept going, "and I've never heard of Grand Gaia...where is that?"

"Um...it's...hard to explain..." I stammered and my voice almost cracked up.

Cilan smiled and said, "why that's fine. By the way, you can stay at our place for a while." He said with a wink.

I replied back: "That's fine with me...thank you."

Cilan pointed straight ahead and made a slight head gesture telling me to follow him. I nodded and walked at Cilan's heels.

* * *

><p>The place was literally a restaurant. So Cilan is a chef...didn't know that. I looked around inspecting the inside: it had a royal red carpet most likely made out of velvet by the feels of it. There were circular tables with chairs neatly placed beneath the tables. I looked around and Cilan suddenly put both of his hands at my back and prompted me into one of the chairs for the tables.<p>

Almost immediately after, a boy the same age as Cilan and about the same height ran to me and said, "so what would you like to eat? We always have our Specials too, so try them out, and their one of our cheapest dishes!" The boy had red hair and pretty much the exactly the same outfit as Cilan.

To the other side, a calm voice said, "no, perhaps this young lady would like a refreshing drink...like water, perhaps..." I turned around to see another boy. He had blue hair covering one eye and he also wore that same outfit.

Are they brothers...? Well, now's not the time for that. I stammered, "uhm...I don't want to drink or eat thank you."

Cilan tilted his head and asked, "then is it a gym battle you want?"

"Uh...sorry I don't know what you mean by 'gym battle.'" I paused, closing my eyes and continuing, "what you could say is that I come from another world...or dimension...I guess."

"Oh?" The three boys said in unison.

"I come from a world of Grand Gaia." I said with a smile on my face. I looked up at them and continued, "in Grand Gaia, the term is not 'trainers.' Instead it is 'Summoners.'" I explained.

This time all three of them tilted their heads.

Instead of using words, I grabbed out a fiery red card and placed it on the ground in front of me, then a girl with reddish pinkish hair that went down to the middle of her legs. She really stood out because she wore fiery red armor rimmed with gold and she had wings made of fire. She held a sword...not very big, but made of pure fire...that glowed red once in a while.

Cilan looked at her...Aisha, and said, "well well...who might this be?" He said as he went around her, inspecting her features.

"Certainly not Pokemon...her name is Aisha."

Aisha looked at me with indignant eyes and asked, "why did you summon me anyways?"

A smile completely plastered my face as I replied, "well I wanted to show these three how Summoning and Summoners work."

Aisha rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going back." A magic circle...a rainbow one...appeared beneath her feet and in a second she was gone and back to her card. I put my hand up and the card immediately flew back into my hand.

"Well that's an interesting system you've got there." The blue-haired guy stated and introduced himself: "my name is Cress...a pleasure to meet you."

The red-haired boy said the same, "and my name's Chili!" He said and continued, "man, I'm pumped up! I really want to battle you to know more about this system of yours."

I smiled and said, "well then I accept your challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Hi! Crossover between Pokemon and Brave Frontier because I think those two games are similar in a way...yeah

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


End file.
